


this love is ours

by wishyouweresober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishyouweresober/pseuds/wishyouweresober
Summary: "   Their dynamic worked, regardless of the initial caution and fear. They worked, even despite their constant bickering and such. And no Martha or tall, blonde, muscular boy could stop that.   "
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/Martha Eppes Wayles (onesided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	this love is ours

**Author's Note:**

> yes i used a t.swift line and ill do it again  
> ALSO OK SO  
> ill update affluenza,,, soon!!! i hope  
> writers block : )))  
> anyways!!! yeah enjoy this is horrible  
> like literally this sucks.

"Took you long enough." Thomas had his hip cocked out arrogantly, his lips twisted into a smirk. His boyfriend glared up at him, flipping him off rather than responding. "That bad?"

"I don't know what I did to make that teacher hate me but I swear he acts like I murdered his family," Alexander grumbled, shoving his head into Thomas's chest. "Stop rolling your eyes." 

"You're not even  _ looking  _ at me." 

"Yeah, and I know you are. Now get me coffee."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Fucking gremlin." Jefferson still twisted him so he had his arm wrapped around the smaller boy's shoulder. Alexander punched him lightly. 

" _ Stop _ calling me that."

"But you're cute when you're mad."

Alex glared at him, but reached up and pecked his lips lightly in the same breath. "Fuck you."

"Yeah, okay."

While most of the time, their banter was obviously not real tension or hate, to some people it was harder to see that. Most people knew that despite the hate-fueled relationship they seemed to have, that Alex and Jefferson were almost too touchy and married-like for a college couple. 

_ Most people. _

Alex never really liked new people, his competitive nature almost perceiving them as a threat to his normalcy. This was encouraged by the introduction of  _ Martha.  _ She was undeniably pretty- with golden skin where Alexander's was awkwardly between tanned and pale, pretty blue eyes in comparison to his own weirdly feminine, strangely purple ones. Her dark brown hair fell gently in curls onto her shoulders, while Alex's was a constant mess of fiery red curls. Point is, he saw the appeal. He  _ saw _ the competition. 

His boyfriend evidently  _ hadn't  _ noticed the home-wrecking attempt that was currently occurring. 

One night after a long day of classes, Alex and his friends crowded into a secluded corner in their favorite coffee shop. Just Alex, Laurens, Mulligan, Laf, Madison, the Schuylers, and  _ Martha.  _ Thomas hadn't arrived yet, Alexander checking the entrance every two seconds for his boyfriend, worriedly eyeing Martha. She was on her phone most of the night, smiling as her thumbs typed out texts to  _ his boyfriend. _ At least, he and John theorized. That's why he strategically forced John and Laf to switch spots, John now situated right next to the girl. 

Alex gestured for him to check; and when he saw John frown and nod, the redhead nearly threw his coffee at her that second.  _ Mocha peppermint,  _ might he add. Thomas had convinced him that if he was going to use coffee as the main sustenance, he may as well enjoy it. Thomas was right. Thomas  _ knew  _ him. And he  _ thought _ he knew Thomas.

"So, Martha," He plastered a fake smile on his face. John immediately grinned, his boyfriends not quite as pleased. "Who are you texting that's got you so happy?" Alex tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow arched in the perfect display of passive-aggressiveness.

That's when Martha's face erupted into a bright blush, "Oh, no one. Just my friend."

"Come on, it's gotta be more than that! Who is it?" He faked an excited tone, Martha looking increasingly guilty. John moved his hand to cover a growing laugh, subtly urging the other to keep going.

"Yeah, you look really excited,  _ Martha, _ " John added. 

The others at the table looked just about ready to slam their heads down on the table, when  _ just in time,  _ Thomas walked in. It was silent for a few moments as Thomas walked around the table to his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow suspiciously and reaching down to peck his lips. "What's goin' on?"

Madison glared over at his friend, at this point being a little wary of Martha as well. He might not like Alexander at certain points, but he couldn't deny that he made Thomas  _ very  _ happy.

"Oh, just talking to Martha about someone who she's texting. She seemed  _ very happy. _ " Jefferson still seemed unaware of what was going on, completely oblivious to the tense expressions of everyone around him.

"Oh, okay." He shrugged and moved to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, the other staring Martha down intensely until she nervously averted her gaze.

Alex understood there was no threat at that point, but he still dragged Thomas back to his dorm, dropped to his knees, and explained exactly  _ why  _ Thomas shouldn't text  _ Martha  _ anymore.

It wasn't as if Thomas was the only oblivious one in the relationship, having seen multiple situations in which Alex didn't notice a flirty, touchy person. Like one night at a party at some frat house, when Alex and his friends were stood up, talking to some people and a drunk guy had gotten a little too touchy with him. 

Thomas didn't notice until Adams cracked a joke about it, nodding at the redhead and snickering some remark about Alex being brought upstairs, or something. He wasn't listening by the time he spotted the pair. Thomas narrowed his eyes at the man from where he stood, a few feet away from them as the tall, muscular blonde dragged an unsure looking Alex to where a large crowd of people were  _ basically  _ just grinding to music. The redhead spotted him from where he was, smiling immediately and waving. Jefferson felt his heart soften, but he couldn't help but feel wary of the guy dragging Alexander around as if he wasn't  _ his. _

Madison tried to calm the other down, placing a hand on his arm and shaking his head. "Not worth it. Alex wouldn't. Don't worry."

The other pursed his lips, and while normally he would allow that to be that. Because logically he knew Alexander would never. But he was a sad drunk, and that man was tall and muscular and-  _ kissing his boyfriend. _ That man was  _ kissing his boyfriend. _ It was for a second, the blonde stumbling and pressing his lips to the shorter boy's for a second before Alex pushed him off with a disgusted face.

Thomas gaped at the situation, Madison exasperatedly sighing beside him. " _ Shit,  _ you should go over there." Adams laughed. Evidently, he didn't need to, because then Lafayette was dragging his boyfriend back to his friends, as the drunk and pissed off boy was obviously ranting, judging by the annoyed expression on his sober friend's face. 

Thomas's legs moved him before he could stop himself, stomping over to his boyfriend with a determined expression. He tried to keep the intense expression on his face, but the sadness was seeping in ever so slowly. "Did- Did you just kiss him?"

Alex frowned at him, "He kissed me. And then I pushed him. Fucking  _ nasty. _ " 

"Are you sure? He was cute, wasn't he?"

Laurens giggled, "Jeff, you do realize how  _ obsessed  _ with you Alex is? I  _ swear _ all he talks about is how ' _ tall and handsome' _ you are, and how  _ 'cute'  _ you are whenever you guys do that dumb flirt-argue thing.  _ Oh! _ And how he talks about when you get mad at him and the size of your-" Mulligan slammed a hand against John's mouth, wincing.

"Okay, John. Thanks, that's enough." Mulligan shook his head, nudging Alex toward Thomas and rolling his eyes when they plastered themselves against each other in less than a second.

"You'd think with how touchy you guys are that people would stop flirting, but alas." Lafayette chuckled.

And Thomas might've ridiculed Alex for his act of possessiveness with Martha, but that night he needed to remind Alex why  _ he _ was the only one for him.

They were strange, their dynamic unlike those of their friends' relationships to an extreme extent. They were in love, sure. But luckily there was an extremely easy tactic to avoid inevitable tensions and fights that would follow disagreements. Unfortunately, some of their disagreements occurred in class. And neither of them quite knew how to keep their hands off each other.

About twenty minutes after everyone had left their 'Political Discussions' classroom, Alex was pinned against a desk and Thomas was towering over him, lips interlocked and focus not quite on anything around them.

In hindsight, it was a dumb idea. So it shouldn't have been shocking when Mr. Washington-  _ also known as Alexander's mentor and father figure- _ unlocked the door and sighed tiredly when he saw his top two students making out in his classroom. They shot up at the sound, hurriedly separating and attempting to make themselves decent. 

"Sir-"

"Don't- Just," Washington sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "To your dorms, boys."

They nodded tightly and quickly exited the room, leaving behind a scarred teacher.

Their dynamic worked, regardless of the initial caution and fear. They worked, even despite their constant bickering and such. And no  _ Martha _ or  _ tall, blonde, muscular boy _ could stop that.


End file.
